The TTV Podcast - 233
The TTV Podcast - 233 was released on February 5th, 2017 to Patreon and February 6th, 2017 to YouTube. It features a discussion of the casts' childhood memories and G3: Frozen in time, Rahkshi, and Kaita. Summary The episode begins with Venom telling the cast about his dream. In his dream, he wakes up in a nice house in front of the ocean. He sees people in the ocean playing with sea lions. A sea lion jumps onto his balcony, and Venom kicks it in the face. The sea lion returns and tries to bite Ven. He backs up and sees that the sea lions are attacking the people. A boat comes in and saves the people, but Venom misses the podcast. He wakes up to happily discover that he hadn't. Jon follow up with his own dream in which he's in a restaurant with Phweffie and her brother. There's a guy with her who thinks that they're on a date, despite her making it quite clear that they're not. The guy gets angry, but they're saved when a crocodile comes and swallows this guy. Then the crocodile professes his love to Phweffie, so they leave and run down the middle of a highway. The crocodile chases them, so they build a rocket launcher. However, Phweff is grateful to the crocodile for saving them, but the crocodile announces that it wants to eat them. They fire the rocket launcher at the crocodile, but the beast survives. Then Jon wakes up. Takuma and Jon recap their dreams from TTV Podcast 143 "Dreaming of a Kronkiwongi". They talk about the great old LEGO.com games such as Junkbot, Dino Attack, Alpha Team, Nightfall Incident, and Backlot. This transitions into a discussion of the casts' nostalgic memories. Mesonaik gives a shoutout to live studio audience member Rory Mann. They use this to plug their patreon discord server. Mesonak professes his addiction to Mountain Dew Mango Heat, and Takuma mentions a time when Raisin Bran came out of his nose. They plug their Brickonicle contest, and Mesonak explains that, before the contest, he didn't want BIONICLE G3 to happen but now he really wants System BIONICLE to happen. On this positive note, Jon delivers two pitches for G3. In Jon's first pitch, the toa start out as matoran. He imagines that all matoran have some elemental powers, but the toa-to-be would have no apparent elemental power before they become toa. This confuses Varderan, so Jon clarifies that, in the world, everyone else just assumes that these six matoran are late-bloomers. In his second pitch, the six toa arrive on the Island of Mata Nui and the entire island is frozen in time. He imagines that the toa have to go around to each village in year one, which could allow for world-building in each location. Mesonak and Phweffie fear that the story might be too repetitive. Varderan suggests that they start out on the living island of Jon's first pitch and then the toa discover the frozen island of Jon's second pitch. Jon also recommends that they could combine the islands into one, with the toa being the only ones who aren't frozen. Takuma and Mesonak feel that having different years is important. Jon adds that it's important to build up each island over a few years and for each island to be distinct, citing Voya Nui and Karda Nui as poorly built-up locations. Mesonak proposes that they use the frozen-in-time plot as the conflict for year one unless they can think of something better. Takuma spitballs the idea that the toa find the frozen island and then have to fight to keep their island from being frozen, and then the toa set out to free the frozen island. Mesonak asks whether they want to have rahi under the influence of evil. Venom suggests that instead of the rahi attacking the villages, the toa seek out whatever the Makuta-controlled rahi are guarding. Mesonak adds to this by suggesting that the rahi are guarding the pieces of the Mask of Time needed to unfreeze the island. Venom adds that perhaps the rahi attack the villages for revenge after the toa restore the Mask of Time. Takuma compares this idea to the Bohrok. Jon suggests that all of the rahi are trying to cleanse the island of the matoran, and Takuma suggests that the Bohrok are the ones who command the rahi to do this. Venom suggests that instead of the Bohrok, these creatures could be Rahkshi. Jon imagines these Rahkshi as human-animal hybrids, like a minotaur. Jon recalls the idea of a cult of Makuta that believes that life is a plague. Jon clarifies that this could all be part of the same year. Mesonak asks him what Year Two could be. Jon offers the idea of a lost, thriving city underground, possibly containing different sapient species. An alternative could be a floating city. In his mind, the good thing about this is that it's still a part of the island. He also suggests that there's a part of the island that can't be accessed until the Mask of Time is restored. Mesonak praises G2's Mask of the Year concept. Perhaps the Toa Kaita are the only ones with the power to wield these legendary masks. Jon adds that perhaps these Kaita are composed of two toa instead of three. Varderan suddenly imagines that these Toa Kaita are the constraction sets or mixel-type sets. Links Youtube Category:TTV Podcast Category:TTV Podcast Episodes